Between DiZ and Riku
by Allusho
Summary: Just something that I thought out about DiZ and Riku. Hell...between the times they spent together, it's impossible that they don't have any affection for each other, no? This is my take on what might have grown between these two proud characters.


He smiled throughout the entire time when the three of them cooperated to close the Door. Confidence had always been one of his master traits; he is not going to let Sora see through his façade just yet. If this is going to be the last time the both of them see each other, he wanted Sora to remember him as the calm, haughty, capable self.

As the Door moved to separate them, his mind somehow took the liberty to wander off for a brief stroll, and in that short mental walk, an anonymous and most random quote settled in:

_Two friends, one goal, two roads – different sides of the fence_

How befitting. He could not help but to feel like snorting when he realized the subtle connection between the quote and their situation. His situation. And Sora's.

Ironic.

Oh well...if there was one thing that Riku had learnt in his course of life so far, that would be that the irony one encounters in life never ceases to amuse him.

That snort never really made it to his lips, somehow dying on the way up and disappearing at his throat, but Riku somehow had the notion that the spirit of the snort managed to twist his face into a maniacal grin because he vaguely noticed Sora's frown of curiosity. The one Sora always put up when he was confused and could not understand Riku's actions.

Even worse. That memory seemed to make his grin widen even more than ever.

At his side, Your Majesty King Mickey suddenly twitched, startling Riku a little.

"Riku, we need to hurry."

It was as obvious as daylight that the King was trying to intrude upon his reverie as discreetly as possible with that short, silent statement. Funny how King Mickey could begin to understand him so transparently in such a short time.

Riku made it a point to keep his cool and gave no indication that he heard the King, but he mentally pulled himself together and doubled his effort. Banishing the smug grin off his face and narrowing his aquamarine, his grip on Way to Dawn became stronger. And he realized and reflected upon the knowledge that closing the Door meant severing the string of communication between Sora and himself. Possible forever.

No more talking and teasing Sora.

And Kairi. And Destiny Island.

No more Destiny Island...

No more home.

No more.

None.

Nil.

Only him.

And Darkness.

Denizen of Darkness.

Riku felt the sides of his eyes grow hot, and quickly willed it away. For a moment, Riku actually contemplated squeezing through the narrowing gap between the two sides of the Door. Uncertainty coursed and threatened his very being, shaking it to the core, bringing out the adrenaline and leading it to overflow through him.

Run?

The gap between the Door closed a little more.

Can he pass through?

Closed a little more...

Run – pass through...?

Closed a little more...

Yes, he can –

Closed...

"Sora? Take care of her."

And ha flashed one final crazily conceited grin of his.

At least, that was what he attempted to.

But apparently he failed. He guessed it came across more of like a soft, caring, regretful smile. He knew, for Sora's face suddenly scrunched up, and his blue orbs glinted a little.

Unshed tears.

Riku did not know how he knew. He just knew.

Sora's unshed tears. Because of him.

_Take care of her..._

That phrase pounded in his head. It pounded hard as he watched the gap close.

Final words. Final glance. Period.

The phrase pounding in his head was punctuated by the loud creak of the Door, followed by total ice-cold silence. His inner turmoil then took the place of the previous phrase. It roared and roared with fury, chorusing and ascending into a sweet choir heard only be him. And still the smile was plastered upon his lips. He stood rooted to the spot, showered by blinding darkness.

For some time, he remained so, and King Mickey left him be. The King understood – Riku has an egoistic streak that many said would one day bring his downfall, which only served to earn them another sadistic scoff.

The King knew and understood, and respected Riku's want for a moment of silence.

Just a moment.

Because almost immediately, Riku turned to him – renewed fire of determination made his aquamarine burn brightly, as if with vengeance; as if he had just recovered from a long bout of fever and fearful fit of dream.

King Mickey smiled. Riku had chose to stay in the Darkness, battling alongside him. Looking at the current circumstance, it seemed as if Riku made that choice because of his guilt, but the King believed otherwise. It was not long – his meeting with Riku, but he somehow managed to see the second person underlying this rough youth – so fragile that it needed the Mask of Smugness to protect it. Confident Riku has his own fair share of insecurities.

"Are we ready to go?" the King's tone was gentle; low and accommodating.

Riku hitched on his grin and nodded good-naturedly. Pushing a hand into his pocket, he ran his other hand through his silver strands.

"Weren't we ready from the start?"

King Mickey had to swallow his snort to uphold his royal reputation.

---

When Riku met DiZ for the first time, he was walking around listlessly. Without the King. Alone.

No guidance.

But it was his choice.

No...it was Ansem. Ansem forced him. Ansem was growing. In him.

Ansem's voice resounded so hard sometimes that it took him several minutes to find his coordination again. And the King would look at him weird. Which Riku would reply with an equally funny stare – as if he was not so sure of whom he is.

And this worried Riku.

Ansem is his burden to bear; his alone; and he did not want any other people suffering or being hurt because of the Darkness caged in him. Sora and the rest are safe, for they are away from him, but the King would probably be in dire danger should Ansem manage to awaken in him.

So he decided to leave. At least it gave him assurance that he would not injure anyone close to him, never mind the fact that he himself could drown further in the unknown Sea of unfamiliarity.

But leaving King Mickey meant wandering around and battling Heartless with an ever-growing emptiness in himself. Yes, there is an objective that he was very clear about as to why he was doing this, but there was no satisfaction. He did not see the meaning in doing all these. For Riku, his life, until this point had always been about the way he would live his life to the fullest.

But then again...this is not about _his _satisfaction. It is about his repentance over the wrong choices that he had made in the past.

How he wronged his best friend – one who's even closer than a brother. And accepted the dark entity into him.

It pained him at times. How is it possible that he, who claimed that he is smarter than the said brunette, could fall so blatantly into the trap that was hopelessly inelegant and simple?

And so it was in this state of mind and train of thought that DiZ and Riku met.

"You are Riku," DiZ had began, expressionless, for he was bandaged; save his flaming orbs that were bright enough to rival Riku's own cool ones.

Riku raised an eyebrow uncertainly – unsure about how to react. Was that supposed to be a statement or was it supposed to be a question? The stranger's tone was ridiculously flat, giving no hint as to what he had meant those three words as. Not only that, his appearance entranced Riku. What had caused the man to be all wrapped up in bandages? And red.

Red…it reminded him of anger. Even his eyes…his face was inscrutable, but his eyes had seemed to burn with anger.

Making a quick assessment of the circumstance, Riku decided to play safe and assume that it was a question, considering the fact that they had never met before. And so he responded as courteously as his knowledge of social graces allowed him to.

"Yeah. I am Riku."

Chuckle.

"I know. You are Riku."

This time, Riku did not raise an eyebrow. This time, he dropped both eyebrows into conflict and furrowed them proudly.

"Right. So you knew. Any particular implications that you'd like to imply?"

"No. Not really. Just a statement."

DiZ's cool voice contrasted with Riku's heated but smooth baritone.

"Yeah, well, now that you've stated what you wish to state, I'll be on my way."

Apprehension had kicked in, and Riku was worried that this stranger may be a man out to trap him.

The man seemed to follow Riku's train of thought easily.

"No, don't worry. I am not a foe. No matter under what circumstances, I will still not be your foe. Because I'm on your side. With the same goal as yours. Except that I have a different reason."

Once again, Riku quirked an eyebrow at the comment.

Same goal?

"Your goal…you want to destroy the Heartless?"

The mummified stranger of a fire shifted. Riku felt rather than saw him smile…smirk…whatever. Who could guess what the man was doing with that amount of bandages anyways.

"Yes, Riku. To destroy the Heartless roaming around. And more."

"And more?" Riku's tone was alarmed. Quite suddenly, his unbidden mind dished up another figure from the back of his head.

Ansem.

"What do you mean 'and more'?"

Riku could not help sweating profusely. He was afraid. Very afraid.

Afraid that that phrase meant another taking-over-the-world attempt. And he was sought out to be another pawn. Again.

_Kami-sama…why me? Do I have so much of Darkness in me that I cannot ignore it? I don't mind living with the knowledge that I'll never be pure light, but can't I live without the influences of darkness?_

Somehow, at a certain point of time, Riku's eyes had dilated to the extent that it stung. Involuntarily, he took a step back, away from 'Ansem'.

He wanted out. Needed out – his breathe came out ragged.

"Leave me alone," his voice hitched, uncharacteristically low, attempting to swat at the Ansem he saw.

"Riku!"

The boy snapped back into focus, and Ansem disappeared, replaced once more by the red bandages who owned the gruff voice that had called out to him.

"No, I am not planning whatever you think I am planning. I am not taking over the world."

The man named DiZ took a bold step forward.

And another.

And another, until the distance between the two entities shortened so much that physical contact was allowed. Red hands reached forward and clutched black-clothed shoulders peppered with silver hair.

"Riku, would you walk the Path of Darkness? Towards the setting Sun? Would you join forces with me? Assist me in my endeavours to set things right?" this time the voice was soothing; coaxing; with a hint of pleading.

"What endeavours? Set things right? How?" Riku gazed into the flaming orbs, wanting to cave in – didn't want to fall into another trap that may very well break his trust in every living thing.

They were in Darkness itself. Can you trust anyone here? He might be making an alliance with the very residents of Darkness. That was the very thing that had bought him a place in this World That Never Was in the first place. Painful memories of the wrathful clash between Way to Dawn and Kingdom Key suddenly flooded his mind – blinded him for a moment that he had to lower his head and squeeze his eyes shut.

"Spare me. I wish to have nothing to do with Darkness more than what can be offered in this current state."

"Not even for Sora?" the man said it cynically, as if knowing that this very thing would catch Riku's attention. And it did, for Riku's eyes snapped open.

_Not even for Sora?_

It sounded accusive that way.

_Not even for Sora?_

"Endeavours…for who?" Riku asked, his voice bearing a quality of one hypnotized. His head lowered even more, his bangs shading his eyes.

"For Sora," DiZ answered with smug certainty that penetrated all Riku's confusion; enticing him to grab hold on that certainty and follow it without question.

"For Sora…" Riku echoed.

"So I ask again, Will you walk the path of Darkness? Towards the setting Sun?" the smugness seemed to grow with inflated ego.

DiZ smiled when Riku raised his head, for aquamarine burned once more with fierce determination – so fierce that Riku's eyes seemed to glow - and silver eyebrows knitted together.

"I shall walk the Path of Darkness. Towards the _rising_ sun," he hissed, pressing on the word 'rising'.

DiZ chuckled.

"Child of Dawn then. Would you join forces with me?"

"Yes."

"Then put this on."

Riku looked down at DiZ's hand that held out a strip of black cloth. Confused, he looked up again, distrust filling his being.

_Blindfold?_

"What for?"

"To protect you."

Riku's senses flared with indignation. This is a stranger! What makes him really think that Riku would trust him at first sight? And who was he to say that Riku needed protection? Those thoughts seemed to display itself on his features for DiZ then spoke up.

"Trust me, Riku. There are things that you will need to know and have access to in order to help Sora. Joining forces with me puts you in danger, and I want to protect you. Put this on."

Riku squirmed. He thought he heard a bubble of concern, striving to emerge into the surface of the rough sea that was DiZ's gruff voice. Riku allowed himself a moment of contemplation.

"How? In what ways would it offer protection? For the love of God, if it had never crossed your mind, the blindfold will only hinder my eyesight, exposing me to danger. You seriously - "

"Riku, your eyes can't lie."

Riku blinked.

_And that is the weakness that you must mask_.

The child gazed around for one last time, and as he allowed Blindfold to take its throne over his eyes, Blindness was also given permission to take his vision too.

Only DiZ's voice served as an anchor for now until he learns how to see without seeing.

-

"DiZ, why do you wage an individual war against the Heartless?"

DiZ did not bother processing that question; merely raised an eyebrow absently as his hands hovered across the keyboard in front of him with inhumane speed. That slight raise of an eyebrow was all the acknowledgement that Riku was going to get for the moment as he sat casually on the seats facing DiZ's back.

For DiZ, it has always been a difficulty to concentrate on two things at one same time, and he was never an accomplished multitasker in the first place. The best he could do so far was to eat sea-salt ice cream and read at the same time.

Even that cannot be done successfully at times. Sugar stains on his old books serve as evidence to that statement.

Unlike Riku. Riku can read a book, meddle with the restoration system, argue with DiZ coherently over some points he disagreed on, and twiddle around with Way to Dawn, all at one go. Mere days of living together with that boy under one roof told him that, and DiZ suspected that he realizes it for he frequently basked in the continuous feat of performing two acts simultaneously.

"Why do you wage an individual war against the Heartless?" Riku repeated again, this time his voice louder and more persistent. Still DiZ delayed in the cognitive process of providing an answer. His full concentration was focused on the progressive loading bar displayed on the monitor as the vaguely bluish light bathed him in its radiance, enveloping him in a god-like atmosphere. He waited oh-so-patiently and wished that the twin that he is creating now could be completed quickly. No doubt, it is a fake, where things are only illusions and deceptions and images, but –

_The memories would be real…_

DiZ knew better than anyone how it felt like to suddenly lose everything and to be shoved into an alien surrounding without the individual's consent. Hateful though he may be towards Xemnas of Organization XIII, but he knew well enough that this feud is mainly between him and Xemnas…and probably his other apprentices too, but mainly Xemnas. The boy – Roxas – was actually innocent. Had nothing to do with his hatred, but yet Roxas is an important role that must be sacrificed if his plans are to succeed. Just like how Riku had to be roped in to assist in this revengeful waterfall separating him and Xemnas, because the boy is the one warrior from Light who can wield the Sword of Darkness and yet not succumb to it.

Sympathy for Roxas pushed DiZ to at least create this momentary prison to perfection so that Roxas could acquire some happiness before he gives way to build a path towards Sora's awakening. At least it would numb his pain a little, if not much.

It would serve as the buffer for the boy to slowly unravel the mystery of his existence and to gain understanding of his role in DiZ's plan – in a muffled environment.

And once again, DiZ's consciousness pulled him into his own sanctuary – small enough to contain only himself and his thoughts, but big enough for his mind to wander and toy with possible theories and consequences. It played the pain and suffering and rage that he was forced to endure – it fueled his desire for revenge. At times, it even drove him to the extent of sitting for hours doing nothing but flexing his fingers with fierce anger.

The rapid typing suddenly ceased, catching Riku's attention. A frown crept into his face, and uncertainty rocked his self for a moment.

"DiZ?"

Riku's body tensed as he laid on the seat, with one hand below his head as pillow, ears strained to listen for any sound at all from the red man. He had grown used to the instant responses that DiZ would favour him with, and panicked when he received no replies. He was about to sit up when he heard the familiar creak of DiZ's chair and shuffling of his feet.

Now that he was blindfolded, Riku had learnt to depend on his ears and could easily detect noises from afar, even deducing information that he once could only know if he relied on his eyesight. His instincts seemed to have sharpened too, capable of sensing the mood of the atmosphere with ease.

Knowing DiZ, he probably had got up to come over to the seats, and Riku made to sit up to make space, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Stay, Riku."

Riku frowned deeper. DiZ's voice sounded deep…weird. Unlike usual.

DiZ's voice normally boomed out loud with authority and confidence that rivaled Riku's own, and in some way fatherly.

Yes. Fatherly. And Riku clung very much to that quality of DiZ's voice for it gave him comfort that at least there would be someone for him to turn to when he needed to.

Not that he would admit that out loud to anyone. His pride does not allow it.

But now…now it sounded alone and lost; seeking for companionship. It reminded him with a pang that the relationship between him and DiZ is not one of father and son, but that of equal allies.

Riku abided. Then let him play the role of the comforter this time.

The hand never left his shoulder. Instead, the pressure increased for a while as DiZ moved to sit beside him on the floor. Riku took a deep breath and turned his face towards where he assumed DiZ was.

Senses told him that DiZ's gaze was on him as well. He could feel it very well. More than normal people would anyhow. And in that pose, he waited. This time, Patience allowed itself to enter the boy's heart.

He waited as the listener.

And DiZ played his role as the speaker.

"What was your question?" DiZ began gently.

"Does it matter?" Riku suddenly felt like banging his head on the restoration system or any walls. Here he was, trying to be ready to listen and all DiZ did was to ask him what was the question posed earlier.

"I need to hear it if you want an answer."

"There's no need for an answer now. It's not urgent. Instead, what have you got to say?"

"This is rather unlike you to forgo so casually something you want."

"That is my problem. DiZ, am I your ally as claimed? You have things to say, so just say it, damnit, and I will decide if it answers my question or not!"

DiZ paused, and in that brief pause, Riku imagined him raising an amused eyebrow.

'Tch…arrogant brat," DiZ finally replied, a hint of laughter hitting the vocal notes.

"Don't count on it too often," Riku mentally rolled his eyes as he grinned.

"Riku."

Serious. Riku shifted his expression to accommodate the mood of his partner. DiZ seemed to appreciate that.

"I am seeking for revenge. Remember the Nobodies I told you about?"

Riku raised an eyebrow before nodding. He had been filled in by DiZ about another up-and –rising organization with certain 'unruly' thoughts floating around in their mind. Partly filled in.

Organization XIII.

He had also been briefed of DiZ's identity. Apparently he was a close acquaintance of the King's. It surprised Riku, and it raised a lot of question in him. DiZ had allowed Riku's dam of questions, with one condition – the usual 'I want you to keep these secret.'

"Remember I told you about my apprentices?"

Cautious nod.

"Wanna make a guess?"

Again Riku mentally rolled his eyes.

_What the heck?! Does he think that this is the best time to come up with guessing games?!_

"No."

"Coward."

"Shit you. Fine, if you want it so badly – those members of Organization XIII are the Nobodies of your former apprentices."

And Riku smirked in the period of silence bloated with DiZ's surprise.

"Good guess," his voice was low. Riku's initial intention to brag a little immediately dissolved. DiZ's voice had a tone of quiet embarrassment.

"You knew?"

Riku shrugged, sure that DiZ saw it.

"Deduced it from your previous narrations."

Silence.

'That obvious?"

Riku gave it a couple moments' of thought. It was not that hard to put one with one and see the whole picture, but he did not want to hurt DiZ's feeling. Not this someone whom he had grown close to and to depend on during his period of being blindfolded.

Riku suddenly shivered when he thought how "touchy-feely" he was getting. Something he was not comfortable with. Sharing and thinking about others' feelings was something that Sora did, not him. It was a taboo. No-no. What is in him stays in. What is out is out.

DiZ's hand on his shoulder squeezed a little when Riku gave no response, quickly bringing his attention back to the present.

"Truthfully?"

"Truthfully."

Riku hesitated.

"Not too hard. You mentioned your apprentices' betrayal, and yet you are angry with this group of nutters – its leader in particular. What other possibilities could you come up with?"

DiZ snorted involuntarily.

"I see. Good deduction."

"Why else did you seek me out for?"

DiZ shook his head in amused frustration at the amount of arrogance in this boy he had come to care.

"But DiZ."

DiZ snapped back and watched Riku's face. His jaws were clenched, and DiZ somehow knew that Riku was gritting his teeth.

"I can't help you with revenge."

For once in a very long time, Riku allowed confusion into his vocal projection. DiZ heard it, and it wrenched his heart to be using this boy as a tool to help him accomplish this thing that he had made into his life mission. Somewhere at the back of his mind, he believed that Riku knew of his own real role in this plan. Riku is not dumb. In fact, Riku was extremely smart and capable. He should know.

But still he stayed, And that wrenched DiZ's heart even more. For a moment, DiZ couldn't come up with a reply, but when he did, his voice was raspy and heavy.

"I know. I know, Riku. Don't bother. You were not binded to help till the end of my - "

"But I'll stay and help you find your heart's voice before all these ends. Then you'll have to listen to it and decide if you want to continue taking revenge or not.'

DiZ listened, stunned. The boy whom he assumed to be his junior in all senses hit him hard in all ways. It goes on to show how he who had tempered so much with experiments concerning human hearts was ignorant of the true essence of life. And this boy…and another…Sora…how their innocence held on to that very elusive essence.

"Oh shit, I'm being all touch-feely again."

DiZ snorted.

Yeah. The very essence of life in Riku's vocabulary touch feely.

-

"Riku, I want you to go and capture someone."

DiZ sat at his customary seat – in front of the computer. But this time, his back faced the machine that so often demanded his attention.

Said boy stood leaning non-chalantly against a wall in front of him across the hall. His arms were crossed over his chest in a stiff manner, and a foot pushed flat against the wall behind him. In the dark room, DiZ noted that Riku somehow looked like an ethereal being as his proud silver crown seemed to glow with soft radiance, creating an illusion of halo.

_Would have been better if the boy wasn't so pricky and haughty, _DiZ unconsciously thought as his lips curled upwards slightly.

That coming from him although DiZ knew that those were the very traits that made Riku endearing to him. Should Riku suddenly come up to him in a respectful manner, he would reject him immediately as a pseudo-Riku-defect clone without second thoughts.

"What are you grinning at?" Riku's somewhat husky voice brought him back. DiZ suddenly became aware of the touch of the baritonal value to Riku's voice, signifying Riku's passage change from boy to teen. It wasn't like he had never heard it before. He had, in fact, realized it some time back, but it never failed to cause a roar of turmoil in him again and again.

It reminded him of the danger that he may be sending Riku to, and forced him to re-evaluate if it was worth putting Riku is such situations. Riku might be deprived of the chances to enjoy his future. Somewhat developed paternal instincts in him wanted him to keep the boy safe, but his desire for revenge screamed neon lights to get his attention.

"DiZ, I said: 'what are you grinning at?' Answer me."

DiZ leapt back to reality, quickly collecting his stray thoughts.

"Nothing. Now, I was saying - "

"I know. You need me to capture someone. Who?"

"A boy. Roxas."

"Description?"

DiZ scoffed a little. Riku can be very business-like at times, although DiZ could not imagine him in impeccable formal attire.

_Wonder who he inherited it from. His mother? Or his father?_

"DiZ. Description. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing in hell, heaven or earth is wrong with me. Just wondering how I'm supposed to tell you."

Spending time with Riku has trained his sense of sarcasm and sharpened his skills of coming up with appropriate, reasonable excuses to explain what is not.

But what he had just spluttered out in the spur of the moment was not exactly a lie either. He was not sure as to how Riku would handle Roxas. At the corner of his eyes, DiZ watched Riku straightened himself to his full height and squared his broad shoulders.

"What do you mean?"

"Riku…Roxas looks like…"

Silence for a moment. DiZ didn't know how to continue.

Then he saw the pain pass through Riku's face as realization dawned on him. DiZ didn't need to elaborate. He knew Riku had an idea, althought how he knew, DiZ was not sure. Again, DiZ was at loss as to how he should respond. He opened his mouth to say something, hoping desperately that his brain would supply something that can bring comfort to the boy, no matter how small.

Riku saved him from the effort.

"Roxas looks like Sora. Roxas is Sora's Nobody."

His tone was final and decisive as Riku stated it, as if he said it out for confirmation purposes. Nothing more. Then he looked around across the hall at DiZ.

"Yes?" his voice lilted a little, turning the affirmative word into a question.

DiZ nodded, not knowing what else to say – to offer console to the boy. He was never cut out for this father figure thing. He was nothing but an inquisitive, scientific, level-headed man happily basking in nothing but experiments and discovering new mysteries out there until some time back.

Once again silence reigned among the both of them as one sat grappling for words and the other stood wading in painful memories.

At length, the contemplative silence from Riku was disturbed when he shook his head roughly, as if doing that could rid all the thoughts invading his mind. Then he made to face his ally. Embedded deeply in his young face were grim telltale wisps of determination that DiZ had come to associate with Riku.

"Okay. Give me some time. Will be back as soon as possible."

With only that seemingly carefree statement, Riku turned around on his heels and gracefully waked out of the room. DiZ could only watch with remorse as his heart reminded him that he was again letting Riku face the consequence of a painful reminiscent. It pained him that Riku had not once rant and rave at him for that.

He wished Riku had. Then he would not have felt so guilty. At least…it would have lightened his baggage of remorse a little.

"Come home safely."

DiZ was not sure when, but he had taken on the habit of whispering every time he sent Riku out on a chore.

Nor did he realize that he used the word 'home'.

-

"This would be the boy you wanted."

DiZ could only stare wide-eyed at the tall figure in front of him with another boy similar to Sora thrown haphazardly over his shoulder. He took in the bronze frame, the longer and spikier hair…and blanched at the greatest change – the flaming orbs so like his own staring back at him.

He was speechless.

_This…who is this?_

"This would be the boy you wanted," the figure tried again.

And yet DiZ did not reply, merely staring in horror.

_Who…is this?_

His mind could not help but to throw that question again and again with vehemence against his cranium, perhaps in hope that it could bang hard enough to make a hole and roar it out loud at the stranger who was bringing back this bundle that was supposed to be Riku's.

_Riku…where is he? What happened to him?_

"DiZ. The boy. What the hell is wrong with you?"

_What the hell is wrong with you?_

The rapid train of thoughts rushing with ferocious intensity slammed to a stop as if someone had pushed the emergency brake button. And he realized.

Only one would – had – said that to him so far in the course of his adult life; he had never allowed anyone to show him such rudeness before.

"Riku?" his eyes wide and breath coming out subtly like he had ran a thousand miles.

The figure winced visibly.

"No. My name…" he hesitated for a second before continuing with familiar determination, "…is Ansem."

-

"Riku, you know what to do," DiZ's voice was hard and authorative, and Riku knew that there is no disobeying. So he nodded.

He took in DiZ and his machine, and watched DiZ's flaming orbs, as if willing them to tell him something – anything – any last words. And he thought he saw briefly flitting through; gratitude and fatherly love for him.

Another small nod from DiZ, and Riku understood.

_You've found your heart's voice, haven't you?_

Riku watched as DiZ traded a few more philosophical exchanges and verses with Xemnas, not listening – his mind in a whirlpool.

_You've found it…follow it then…_

A brief, sharp look from DiZ telling him to be careful –

Blinding light, and Riku instinctively turned around to protect Sora and the rest.

The force of the explosion pushed at him bodily, as it did others – scattering them all over like small ants going against the mighty wind. Again acting on instincts, Riku reached out to grasp for foothold as he fell, but only Air greeted him with Her weightless arms before he lost his first kiss to the ground.

But before he fell, before he succumbed fully to unconsciousness, he thought he heard a voice wash over him.

_Come home safely._

-

"Riku, you're gonna take that off, aren't you?"

"Huh? Oh - "

The blindfold.

DiZ's form of protection for him.

Yeah. He's gonna take it off. He had fretted over the blindfold for so long, and yet now, when it's time to remove it…he felt sorry. As if he'd lost a friend.

But still, he's taking it off.

And for the first time in a long time, Riku stared out at the world with his own aquamarine. Not the flaming red of Ansem's.

"Why the blindfold?" he vaguely heard Sora ask.

"Because his eyes couldn't lie," the King answered, and Riku felt the royal one's gaze on him.

_Because your eyes can't lie._

His grip on the piece of cloth tightened and he slipped it into the pocket of his pants inside the black robe hanging off him since the very first day he began his fight against the Heartless in this World.

He allowed himself to gaze around dreamily for a while more before settling on Sora.

With Sora and the others again.

He's not fighting alone anymore. No more going out on missions alone anymore.

_Your eyes can't lie._

His sight had went with DiZ's arrival in his life, and it returned with DiZ's departure.

_Goodbye, DiZ. Glad you found your heart's voice._

And patted the cloth in his pocket a little.

O.W.A.R.I


End file.
